


My Love, Is Unconditional

by ashwyn



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Painful Sex, almost dyspareunia, but not really???, i'm not good at character study or angst ahhhh, not exactly their first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwyn/pseuds/ashwyn
Summary: Yona and Hak try to have sex, and not for the first time... I don't like the title.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	My Love, Is Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have one official story and one unofficial story I need to work on in this fandom? Heck yeah! Am I pushing it off because I don't know what tf I'm doing? Heck yeah!

"Go slow, Princess."

She is going slow, but speed isn't the problem. 

Hak removes his hands from where they rest on the fair skin hidden by her undergarments, and links their trembling fingers together. The heat of his palms against hers calms her down, if only momentarily. 

"Princess."

She looks up at him right when he pulls her lower lip out of where her teeth held it captive, and runs his thumb over the indents left in her weathered lips.

"Do you want to try again tomorrow?" his brows are knit, and it makes her feel even worse. 

_Again._ That's right. This isn't the first time they'd tried to be intimate.

She shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head. He sighs quietly.

She ignores the pang in her stomach at his exhale, instead focusing on his navel, where her eyes feel comfortable resting. 

"I'm going to do it now."

"Okay." 

Yona lowers herself, and she can't tell if the pain from her lack of discipline is worse than the stretch she feels. She's barely engulfed him. 

Hak inhales through his nose; it's the only reason why she continues to sink down. If she can't get pleasure from this, at least she knows he will, even if he's hard-pressed on keeping it to himself. 

She's made it farther than the last time. Pausing at her checkpoint, she tries to occupy herself with the feel of Hak's large hands squeezing her own, and the way he breathes as she slowly adjusts to his girth. 

It's not enough as she feels her eyes dampen, and the strangled whimper in her throat fight to be released. She pulls off of him, immediately releasing the breath she had trapped in her lungs. 

He's rubbing her bare thigh that's straddled over his hip, and she can only feel that she doesn't deserve the comfort the touch of his hand gives her, that he gives her. She feels like a failure, all because she can't even warm up for her performance in bed. 

She stands on her knees, her body hovering over his, the pain in her lower regions not dissipating. She doesn't think it'll ever go away, not until she lays unconscious in her clothing again, under a layer of blankets, next to him. It'll stay until the next morning, with the only intention to remind her of the negligence she holds from being unable to give him pleasure. 

Yona is knocked out of her self-pity musings by the lack of warmth and pressure on her hands, and in this state, feels she's lost him.

His hands come up to her cheeks, where it's only then that she realizes the dam in her eyes has burst under the force of her reality. 

"What's wrong, Princess?" his brows are now furrowed and his lips are pulled in a frown. 

She pulls his hands away from the mess of her face, and throws her arm over her eyes. 

"Hak!" she chokes out.

He's not deterred from her. He pulls her trembling form against his chest, and into his bare lap. 

The guys can most likely hear her from their tent that's not far away at all from the one he and Yona reside in. He doesn't miss the flutter of the tent flap where a small nut appears in the corner of their flooring. 

Hak busies himself with tangling his hands in her hair, and stroking her scalp as she drowns his shoulder in tears. 

"Let's try this again tomorrow night, okay?" 

He focuses on the loud sniffles in his ear as she tries to abruptly stop herself from crying. He knows that she hates crying. Especially in front of him, but he can't help but feel guiltily selfish that he's glad she feels safe showing him her tears, even if it's indirect security. 

She doesn't look at him once she pulls away from his embrace and walks on her knees to retrieve the clothing she doesn't already have on. 

She feels humiliated, humiliation she brought on herself. Hak has only started to move once he realized she isn't going to speak to him, and instead let her thoughts devour what little regard she has left. 

He isn't seasoned at comfort, or skilled with words, especially with such an unforeseen circumstance like this. He has an inkling as to what was making her upset though. He watches as she drags her body to the side of the tent she sleeps on, shoving herself as far away from him as possible in their tiny shelter. 

Hak folds up his blue outer layer, and sets it under Yona's head before trapping her against the tent with his body. 

"This won't keep me from you, you've only trapped yourself," he whispers against the back of her head. 

She doesn't respond, and only feels relief from the overwhelming pressure she feels in her chest when his arms wrap around the underside of her breasts. 

Her thoughts repeat as the night wears on, and the only sound she hears is the jostling of her hair from Hak's breath.

She doesn't deserve this warmth, this comfort, this love. Even if she can't reciprocate it with something as insignificant as sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely elaborate on Yona's thoughts about her inability to ride the d. Because as silly as it is, it's still sad, as it is a reality many couples have to go through. Personally, I don't think I did the best job on addressing it, only because I wanted to get the fundamental thoughts down in the first chapter. 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos, if you don't I'll never post ever again! :D


End file.
